I'm So Proud Of You
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: The Chipmunks and Dave are on a cruise ship on a family vacation. Thanks to Alvin's mischief, the Chipmunks get Chipwrecked! They land on an island and meet 3 other chipmunks that maybe could help them survive. CGI! AxB SxJ TxE hints :D
1. Prologue

oXoXoXoXo

**Author's notes: **I watched 'Chipwrecked' yesterday and loooved it! :D I've been having this idea for this story for a while now and just thought, what the hay xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, Dave, The Chipettes, or Zoe. Cuz if I did, Jeanette would've kissed Simon at least on the cheek. X3

* * *

><p><strong>I'm So Proud Of You<strong>

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**oxo...oxo**

It was a very hot and sunny day outside while being on the relaxing cruise ship. It was the Chipmunks and Dave's perfect vacation off from singing and working...well, _almost_ perfect...

"AAAALLLVIIIIINNN!" The brown-haired man had shouted his famous shout. Simon, the Chipmunk wearing a blue hoodie and also wearing glasses had sighed.

_'Is there going to be a day when Alvin DOESN'T get into any trouble?'_ The bespectacled Chipmunk thought exaggeratingly to myself, already knowing the answer to that question.

Theodore, the chubby Chipmunk that was wearing a green hoodie, was sitting beside Simon in the café they were in on the ship eating some of his lasagna, chuckling.

"Why is Alvin in trouble this time?" He asked.

Simon sighed again. "I really don't know,"

When Alvin and Dave had came back, Alvin was almost completely covered with vanilla icing. Dave was glaring down at him.

"W-what happened?" Theodore had asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Care to explain, Alvin?" said Simon.

Alvin laughed nervously. "W-well, I was swinging on one of the chandeliers and lost my grip and landed into Lady Aribellum's cake."

"Which I gotta go pay and get another one!" Dave added.

"Sorry, Dave," Alvin said while licking some of the icing from his paws.

Dave rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't Alvin have to go clean the mess?" Simon asked.

"Nope. The maid's doing it," Alvin answered.

Simon scoffed, thinking that _Alvin_ should've cleaned the mess instead of someone else.

After Theodore had finished his meal, he said, "That was yummy! Can we all go play shuffleboard now?"

Simon shrugged slighty. "I suppose so," He never played the game on a ship before and he wanted to try it.

"Great-let's-go!" Alvin shouted so fast that it had sounded like 1 word. He quickly grabbed his brothers and ran out of the café to where the shuffleboard area was.

"AAAALLLVIIIIINNN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, this chapter is short for the prologue xD More chapters are coming soon! ^^  
>Review, please! :)<p>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	2. Chipwrecked

**I'm So Proud Of You**

**Chapter 2: **Chipwrecked

**oxo...oxo**

Theodore and Simon had cringed a little as they now had smeared vanilla icing stains from Alvin grabbing them to go to the shuffleboard.

"Next time you're covered with icing and you, _'excitingly' _want to go somewhere, please don't carry us..." Simon exclaimed, as he and Theodore was brushing off the icing with their paws from their hoodies.

Theodore licked some of the icing from his fingers. "Hm, maybe Miss Lady Aribellum could give me the recipe of her cake,"

Alvin rolled his eyes and grabbed the nearest towel and wiped the icing off his fur and hoodie.

Alvin groaned. "Great. Now I smell like vanilla," He muttered.

"Let's play shuffleboard now," Theodore said excitedly. Simon smiled, "I'm going first!" He declared.

Alvin looked around and mischievously looked at a tube of sunscreen lotion. He smirked.

"Actually, I know something we can do that's even more fun..." He inquired, folding his little arms across his chest.

"What Alvin?" Theodore asked, who was very interested.

"Skating,"

"Skating? Alvin, there isn't any place on this cruise ship where we can skate," Simon simply stated.

"What are talking about Simon? Right here is the perfect place!" Alvin protested, as he pointed to the huge area in front of relaxing people.

Theodore's eyes widened with excitement while Simon continued to bicker.

"We can't do that! We might disturb the people who are relaxing!" said Simon.

"Personally, I think you should join them and chillax for a bit," Alvin replied, which he was sort of correct.

Simon glared at him. "C'mon Simon it'll be fun," Theodore assured.

Alvin grabbed the tube of sunscreen lotion and began spreading the clear liquid on the floor and the long trail was 6 feet long.

After Alvin's work was done, the red-clad Chipmunk began skating his feet in a great speed through the lotion.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOO!"

Simon began pulling his fur that was on his head in apprehension. "We're going to get in so much trouble!" He shrieked. Simon suddenly felt a push that was from Theodore which caused him to have his feet into the liquid, which he kept slipping in effect.

Theodore was getting the hang of skating through the trail of sunscreen. He was actually not so uptight like his bespectacled brother was. He was having fun!

Alvin was skating faster and faster by almost every second. He was laughing and enjoying himself, as he felt so free and alive by skating. He even started spinning in the slippery trail at the same speed when he was skating.

While he was having so much fun doing so, he was getting closer and closer to where his brothers were, and had massively collided into them.

All 3 Chipmunks had fallen backwards in a heap. They were all each trying to find something to halt them to a stop, but it was kinda impossible.

They screamed as they had slipped upward on a woman's chair and now they were flying in the air, getting closer to the edge of the ship.

Then they had bumped into a boy that had a chocolate covered donut and it had surprised him that 3 Chipmunks had rammed into him which caused him to let go of a kite that he was flying and dropped his donut in the water.

And to the Chipmunks's luck and intimidation, they all had grabbed for the string from the kite to make them finally stop, but the kite was floating away from the ship carrying the Chipmunks with it.

"DAVE!" They all cried in unison for their dear life. "DAVE!"

**oxo...oxo**

After Dave had came back from having a long (and dreadful) conversation with Lady Aribellum and paying for everything afterward, he walked over to the shuffleboard where the boys were suppose to be.

When he got there he was confused that he didn't see them. "Boys?"

"Dave!" He heard a faint cry that had sounded like the Chipmunks.

"Alvin?"

He was trying to find the direction to where the cries were coming from; and his eyes widened frighteningly as he saw his sons flying away from the ship hanging onto a kite.

"Boys!" He shouted.

"Dave, help us!" The Chipmunks called in reply.

"I'M COMING!" Dave called, and he quickly found a brown row-boat with an ore and threw it out to the ocean.

Dave took a deep breath and jumped off the ship and landed into the ocean. He swam to the row-boat and climbed into it and rowed the boat with the ore.

The wind was making the kite fly further away from the ship and Dave.

Theodore smiled thankfully. "Well, at least I saved the donut," He was about to take a bite out of it but was stopped by Simon.

"No Theo! That's the only food we have. We have to save it,"

"C-can I have a lick?"

"No!"

"Maybe just a nibble?"

"No! No nibbles!"

Theodore sighed in defeat.

"Well guys, I guess we've been shipwrecked," said Alvin, then he smiled, "or should I say... chipwrecked!"

Theodore and Simon shook their heads.

"Get it? Instead of 'ship'wrecked, it's 'chip'wrecked, cuz we're Chipmunks,"

"It's your fault that we got shipwrecked in the first place!" Simon inquired.

"No, we are chipwrecked..." Alvin reassured.

Simon groaned in frustration.

Theodore eyed the donut. "Pleeease! Just one bite-"

"NO!" Alvin and Simon shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Was this chapter a li'l rushed? I tried my best to have something funny in the end X3  
>Review, please! :) Thank youu!<p>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	3. Survival

**I'm So Proud Of You**

**Chapter 3:** Survival

**oxo...oxo**

Simon had his paw over his eyes to keep the sun away from them to see if there was any place where they could survive at, instead of in the air.

"See anything, Simon?" Theodore called.

"Not yet, Theo," Simon answered.

Theodore's stomache growled. He looked at the donut that he had wanted to eat so bad.

"My arms are about to fall off," Alvin complained as he could feel a little tightness in his little arms.

"And I'm about to die from starvation!" said Theodore.

"Actually Theodore, you can die from other things before starvation," Simon exclaimed.

Theodore gasped excitedly. "An island!"

"Well you can't really starve at an island if there's food there," Simon corrected.

"No Simon there's an island up ahead," Theodore said pointing to the destination.

Simon looked. "Oh,"

Suddenly the wind became more rapid all of a sudden and the kite began going every which way and doing summer-saults. The Chipmunks were getting dizzy and Theodore held onto the donut.

A few seconds later the kite had finally came to an abrupt stop and the Chipmunks had landed into the water that was just a couple of inches away from the sand on the island.

They had to swim the rest of way, and when they got to the island, they groaned miserably and collasped on the sand tiredly from the tossing and turning and swimming.

"I'm so tired..." Alvin panted, "...and hungry. Theodore could you give me a piece of donut?" He asked.

Alvin heard a faint munching sound and sat up and looked over at Theodore. Simon did the same.

Theodore turned around and he had chocolate around his mouth. (**A/N: **That part was so funny in the movie xD)

"THEODORE!" Simon and Alvin shouted in unison angrily.

"S-sorry," Theodore replied innocently.

"Now what're we gonna eat?" Simon panicked.

"Calm down, Simon. First we're gonna need a fire," Alvin insisted.

Alvin found some sticks that were nearby and piled them up in a bunch. He used two of the sticks and began rubbing them together. "I saw this in a movie once," He said.

Simon rolled his eyes. "For you that's going to take all day,"

"Okay, then what do you insist on doing, smart-guy?" Alvin challenged folding his arms across his chest.

"This," Simon took off his glasses and aimed them at the sun, and it was like magic to his brothers when a line of heat had came from the lense which had created a fire.

"You did it, Simon!" Theodore cheered.

Alvin smiled. "Well, now that we have a fire to keep us warm for the night, we need food,"

"Let's go look, then," Theodore said eagerly. Him and Simon followed Alvin into the green jungle that was on the island.

**oxo...oxo**

"Simon do you see any fruit trees anywhere?" Alvin asked 5 minutes later when they were further in the jungle.

"Hmm," Simon thought out loud while looking around. "if I'm calculating right, we seem to be near strawberry trees..."

Alvin smiled happily and he quickly began searching through the trees to find the strawberries.

Fortunately he had found a big, juicy strawberry hanging from a tree branch.

He scampered over to the fruit and grabbed it with his paws, and to his surprise, a soft pair of other paws were briefly atop his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Cliffhanger! I wonder who also was going to get the strawberry ;) Lol! I'll try to update ASAP for ya ^^  
>Review, please! :)<p>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


	4. Heartbeat

**I'm So Proud Of You**

**Chapter 4:** Heartbeat

**oxo...oxo**

Alvin looked at the paws that was on top of his for a second. The fur of the paws were an auburn color, and was very pure.

He slowly looked up at the animal and his eyes were met with icy blue eyes.

Alvin's eyes had widened at the beauty that was in front of him. She was a chipmunk just like him, but a female.

Her hair was down and just below her shoulders, and she had a bang to the side that complimented it. She was wearing pink flowers around her chest and a pink skirt that was also made of flowers. (**A/N: **Just like the outfit she wore when they were on the island in the movie) And she had a light pink rose that was tucked behind her ear.

Alvin smiled. _'She's hot'_

The female chipmunk's eyes were wide too in astonishment. She never knew that there were other chipmunks on this island. And best of all... she never knew there were any boy chipmunks on the island.

She admired Alvin's face for a while. The only thing that she liked about this male chipmunk was his eyes. They was so... beautiful and different. She could feel herself smile at the cute boy chipmunk, and soon was blushing because their paws were touching. Alvin did the same.

"Brittany!" the female chipmunk had heard a faint call from one of her sisters.

When she came out of her trance, she giggled nervously.

"Did you find any more fruit yet?" It was her sister Eleanor calling her from below.

The female chipmunk cleared her throat. "M-may I have this please?" she asked Alvin softly, referring to the strawberry.

"Oh, u-um..." Alvin had pondered. He really didn't wanna give the fruit to her because he had found it for only him and his brothers; but at the same time he did want to.

"W-well, this is sorta for me and my brothers to have for to eat,"

"B-but, me and my sisters are hungry too..."

"Well, I'm sure there are _other_ trees where you can find strawberries,"

"But I want this one,"

"I'm afraid you can't have it,"

The female chipmunk lightly scoffed. "And why not?"

"Because," Alvin took the strawberry away, "I'm taking it,"

"Hey!"

The other chipmunk tried to grab for it while he held it up high out of her reach. When she tried to reach for it once more, he had stepped back which caused her to wrap her little arms around him.

Both of them had blushed instantly and laughed nervously.

Then out of nowhere, Eleanor was swinging on a branch and swiftly grabbed the strawberry from Alvin's paws.

"Ha ha!" she said. Alvin growled.

Eleanor smiled while she was having fun swinging on the loose vines. But to her dismay, she gasped as there was a tree up ahead, which she lost her grip from being frightened that she was going to crash into it.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed while she was falling.

**oxo...oxo**

Theodore was happily to himself trying to find a strawberry to eat, and this time he was going to share it with his brothers.

Five seconds later, he beamed when he had seen a strawberry falling from the sky and began running everywhere excitedly, ready to catch it.

"...Aaaaah!" Theodore suddenly stopped as he heard a scream and began glancing around, as it was getting closer and closer by every millisecond.

"Who is that?" Theodore asked curiously. Then he felt a hard thump on his head from the strawberry he was supposedly trying to catch. "Ouch!"

He looked up at the direction of the falling fruit and his eyes widened as something else had suddenly fallen on him.

He struggled to get up a bit and shook his head. He looked to see who or what else had landed on him, and his green eyes grew in admiration.

There standing in front of him was a pure blonde furred chipmunk that was a female dusting the dirt off of her. Her hair was down just to her mid-back while wearing a outfit that was similar to her sister's, but was emerald green, and she also had a mint green rose tucked behind her ear. She was chubby like Theodore, but just a bit skinnier.

After she dusted herself off, she looked up at the chipmunk that was in front of her and was about to apologize for landing on him, but her bright light green eyes grew a little at the boy chipmunk.

She was the most beautiful chipmunk he had ever seen; and he was the cutest chipmunk she had ever seen.

She smiled brightly at Theodore and he shyly glanced to the side. "Um... hi," He said quietly.

"Hi," she replied. "I-I'm sorry f-for crashing into you," she added, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

Theodore smiled. "I-It's okay,"

**oxo...oxo**

Another female chipmunk that had chocolate brown fur and gleaming violet eyes was having a little trouble finding food for the night for her and her sisters.

Ever since she had clumsily fell face first on the sanded area and gotten a little sand in her eyes, it was actually impossible for her to see anything almost.

Everything was a big blob or blur around her, but thankfully she wasn't blind.

She carefully began walking through the jungle and listened for anything nearby.

Meanwhile, Simon was looking at all the different leaves and bushes calculating on what kind they were.

While doing the little "research", he had found a small pair of purple glasses, and decided to keep them in his hoodie pocket for a souvenir.

"Ow!"

He had heard a small squeal from someone nearby and quickly searched around for the unknown person.

"Alvin? Theodore?"

He slowly began taking a few steps back, squinting his eyes in curiosity to find the thing.

"Hello!" He called. "Is someone here?"

"Help!"

The cry was pretty adjacent from Simon as his ears perked up. He was also confused. This voice didn't belong to Alvin nor Theodore.

"Help! I'm down here!" The voice called.

Simon turned around and saw a hole that was in the ground, which was where the voice was coming from.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," Simon replied in reassurement. (**A/N: **Is that a word? xD)

He found a fallen vine and dropped it into the hole. "Grab on,"

After he felt the mysterious figure tug on the rope, he pulled it up and it was trying to keep its heart rate the same.

"Thank you so much," its soft voice had said, breathing deeply.

Simon stood there agape and said slowly, "Your welcome..."

It was a female chipmunk that had the most prettiest fur and eyes he'd ever seen. What he mostly liked about her was her chocolate brown hair that was down and shoulder-lengthed, which was complimented by a lavender-colored rose that was tucked behind her ear. What she wearing was also pretty, as she wore an outfit that was similar to her sisters's, but was bright violet.

"U-um, I-I'm sorry that I'm bothering you like this," she said softly. She squinted her eyes. "whatever you are..."

Simon shook his head and came out of his trance. "N-no, you're not bothering me at all,"

"W-well, thanks again for saving me," She smiled shyly.

There was a silence.

"I b-better go find my sisters," the female chipmunk insisted. She was beginning to walk away but had tripped over a small rock.

Simon quickly scurried over to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'll be fine..."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Are you, uh... blind?" He asked softly.

"Not completely," she responded, sheepishly looking away, "everything's just a little blurry is all,"

Simon blinked and he remembered what he had kept for a souvenir. He carefully pulled the glasses from his hoodie pocket and placed them on the chipmunk's bridge of her nose.

Her eyes and smile widened as she saw how clear everything was. It was amazing!

She turned to Simon and hugged him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you so much!"

After she pulled away, Simon shyly put his paws behind his back blushing. "Glad I can help,"

Now that she could see clearly, she looked at Simon. His grayish-blue eyes were mesmerizing to her, and she kinda liked the fact that they were both wearing glasses.

They both stared and smiled warmly at each other as they were both in their own little world.

"INCOMING!"

The two bespectacled chipmunks were startled as they jumped out of the way of a rolling strawberry.

Simon looked up as he saw Alvin and an auburn furred chipmunk swinging on vines like they were trying to catch something.

The female chipmunk looked to her left and saw her blonde furred sister racing against the other chipmunk who's hoodie was green.

"Jeanette, help us get that fruit!" her blonde furred sister called.

The chocolate furred chipmunk nodded and scurried to the strawberry to try to get it.

Simon knew probably Theodore and Alvin wanted him to help get the fruit too so he did the same.

**oxo...oxo**

Jeanette had finally caught the run-away strawberry and held it in her little arms.

"Phew,"

She heard rattling noises and looked up and saw her eldest sister and other chipmunk wearing a red hoodie swinging on the vines. She could've sworn that she heard them laughing, as if they were having fun challenging each other.

Afterward, the two had finally flipped off the vines and swiftly landed on the ground...well... her sister did anyway.

Alvin had fell into a pile of brown leaves and quickly dusted them away so he wouldn't get dirty.

The auburn furred chipmunk giggled slightly and said, "Looks like you lose,"

"Yeah well, you just got lucky," Alvin proclaimed. She rolled her eyes in response.

Soon his brothers and her sisters caught up with the three.

"You did it, Jeanette!" the blonde furred chipmunk cheered. Jeanette smiled.

"That's a pretty name," Simon said out loud, which he didn't mean to.

Jeanette blushed. "Thanks," she replied softly.

Theodore was still panting a little. "Can you pleeeease half it? I'm soooo hungry..." He pleaded.

Simon and Alvin's stomache growled.

"Um, we're kinda sorta hungry too," said Simon.

The auburn furred chipmunk thought for a moment. "Well-"

"We really should Brittany," Jeanette said trying not to sound too eager. She had really wanted to help her new friend as well.

"Oh..." Brittany complained as she kept looking at her sister and the Chipmunks. "...Fine,"

"Thank you!" the Chipmunks beamed.

Since Jeanette was very accurate with halving fruit so she had did the job to half the strawberry.

When she done so, Theodore cheered, "Yay!"

He quickly grabbed the half and was about to eat the whole thing but was thankfully stopped.

"THEODORE!" Alvin and Simon shouted.

Theodore chuckled nervously. "Sorry,"

He broke the half into three pieces and generously gave each brother a piece to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> This chapter might've been my longest chapter in the story. Hope you enjoyed my hard word ^^ I wish some of this cute fluffiness could've happened in the real movie, but I loved Chipwrecked either way X3

Review, please! :)


End file.
